Central Line
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: A Sirius siempre le ha gustado viajar en subterráneo y Remus no en tiende por qué.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio. Aunque un review o un fav siempre son bien recibidos.

· Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, dale al botón atrás y todos amigos.

* * *

**Central Line**

Hicieron el transbordo en Holborn, tomando la línea roja. Y Sirius, afirmado con la mano izquierda en una de las manillas del vagón parece nacido allí, de pie con elegancia a pesar del movimiento. Con gesto despreocupado mira su reflejo en la ventana, sacude su cabeza sutilmente un par de veces, hasta que el flequillo le convence, le sonríe de medio lado a su reflejo y el Sirius semitransparente de la ventana le sonríe de vuelta... es increíble, piensa Remus rodando los ojos, este idiota puede coquetear hasta con su propio reflejo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus recuerda la primera vez que lo llevó a pasear en Subterráneo hace varios años ya, iban desde King's Cross en un corto viaje por la línea azul, Piccadilly Line, rumbo al Callejón Diagon. Recuerda perfectamente cómo, el niño que era Sirius en ese entonces, rebotaba de ansiedad. A pesar de que Remus había insistido en que era bastante aburrido viajar en Metro, hasta incómodo y agotador en ocasiones, Sirius brillaba de expectación. Para él era fascinante que este "dragón mecánico" se hundiera en la tierra con cientos e personas en la panza y emergiera en otro lugar. Muggles, y sus fantásticas soluciones.

—Sirius, hay Transladores, Polvos Flu y en unos años nos podemos aparecer... —le explicó Remus con calma, no había nada de espectacular en viajar de ese modo —Es como el tren rojo solo que por debajo de la tierra.

Pero nada de lo que dijera hizo bajar el entusiasmo de Sirius ese día. Miró todo con inmensos ojos asombrados, las luces, la gente, el tren llegando a la estación. Hizo mil preguntas y se sorprendió con cada una de las respuestas.

Incluso, en esa primera vez, al llegar a Leicester Square, Sirius se dejó llevar entre la gente al bajar del tren, y se perdió de la vista de su compañero. Luego de unos segundos de pánico, Remus pudo verlo subiendo una escalera y fue tras él. Creyó que podía estar molesto o asustado, pero no, lo saludó con alegría cuando lo vio llegar corriendo.

Hoy, se desenvuelve con gracia y costumbre, conoce las estaciones, los trasbordos, los flujos de muggles apurados y cómo dejarse llevar por ellos (o salirse de la aglomeración según la necesidad).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tren da un sacudida y Sirius instintivamente sujeta a Remus con fuerza desde atrás, rodeándolo con el brazo libre, evitando que pierda el equilibrio. Ahora observan el reflejo de ambos en la ventana, juntos, entre todos esos desconocidos que llenan el vagón.

Remus olvida el resto del mundo y se ve a si mismo girando un poco para poder pasar el brazo por debajo de la chaqueta de Sirius y deja caer su cabeza hacia el lado y hacia atrás, descansando en su hombro. Como respuesta Sirius lo acomoda en su espacio personal, y se acoplan en un abrazo. El Sirius de la ventana levanta la cabeza y sonríe otra vez, pero en esta ocasión la sonrisa va dirigida a él, al Remus real que se mueve al ritmo del tren, que sonríe y se acurruca como respuesta.

Remus aún no entiende por qué a Sirius le gusta tanto andar en Metro. Pero lo que Remus no nota es cuando Sirius mira a su alrededor, y comprueba complacido que nadie se fija en ellos, están abrazados, en público, en un vagón repleto de gente, y cada uno concentrado en sus propios asuntos, no se detienen a cuestionarlos. A nadie parece importarle. Y eso le encanta.

Ve el reflejo de Remus acurrucado en él. Observa la escena completa reflejada en la ventana que de pronto se desvanece cuando llegan a Tottenham Court Road. Se apretujan aún más para dejar espacio a la gente sube, y el tren sigue su marcha reflejándolos nuevamente, juntos, sonrientes, rumbo a Notting Hill Gate para gastar la tarde paseando por Kensington Church Street o Pembridge Road, y si Remus se anima, de vuelta pasar por Oxford Circus a tomar unas cervezas en algún bar del Soho.

Y puede que sea el movimiento, lo que ve en la ventana, el cabello de Remus haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello o su mano acariciándole la espalda, la perspectiva de pasar el día vagando con él o el beso que le roba antes de llegar a la siguiente estación ...o la mezcla de todo eso en un momento perfecto, pero la mente de Sirius, un poco emborrachada en alegría, no se cansa de repetir: "Así se siente la felicidad".

Sí, le fascina viajar en Metro.

Muggles, y sus fantásticas soluciones.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!** ...Hasta la próxima


End file.
